a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a hand/foot dual operated lever mechanism for hydraulic jacks, particularly to a lever mechanism in which a spring is hidden and enclosed by a housing and a hand-and-foot operated lever is attached to a foot pedal to provide a dual function lever.
b) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,568 discloses a foot pedal structure wherein the two ends of a spring are placed against a foot pedal and a wheel bracket of a hydraulic jack. With such a configuration, it is difficult for the spring to produce resilient force when the foot pedal is pressed. Since the two ends of the spring are exposed to the outside, the spring tends to become disengaged after a period of time. This is particularly true with regard to the end attached to the foot pedal. Therefore, the overall structure is still not quite perfect. It is necessary to improve the practicality of such existing structure. Moreover, the foot pedal in such structure is formed into a flat surface for ease of pedalling. Such flat surface is wide so that it is appropriate only for operation by foot. In some particular cases, the hydraulic jack is placed right underneath a heavy object which makes it difficult to provide space for a foot to operate the hydraulic jack.